3 Vienwood
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autorizada de Sweetly desolated. Después de la pesadilla en el Ministerio, Harry es informado de la verdadera profecía y se desmorona... en los brazos del Lord Oscuro Voldemort. HP/LV


Título: Vienwood

Autora: SweetlyDesolated

Traductora: Nekoumori

Pareja: Harry/Voldemort

Resumen: Después de la pesadilla en el Ministerio, Harry es informado de la verdadera profecía y se derrumba.. En los brazos del Lord Oscuro Voldemort. HP/LV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus amigos no me pertenecen. Los seguidores sin nombre y el título de Harry son de SweetlyDesolated.

"Salva tu maldito propio mundo!" Le gritó Harry al hombre. Desató su furia en la oficina de Dumbledore, casi veinte minutos después del episodio, casi cincuenta minutos después de la muerte de lo único que consideraba su familia, Sirius Black.

Dumbledore negó su cabeza de cabello blanco gravemente. "Mucho me temo que no puedo, Harry. Tu eres el marcado, como dice la profecía. Tu eres el responsable de hacer caer a Lord Voldemort."

El joven de ojos vedes achicó los ojos. Su rebelde pelo negro se movía en su cabeza como si hubiera una brisa constante. "No, encuentra otro mártir para que te ayude."

Harry se giró, no hacia la puerta, como Dumbledore esperaba (y había cerrado con hechizos para evitar la escapada del joven), sino hacia la ventana que ocupaba una pared entera de su despacho en la torre más alta. El chico puso una pequeña mano contra un cristal. Sus ojos cerrados y dejó caer su frente contra el frío material.

Dumbledore se levantó de detrás de su escritorio, preparado para ir hacia el chico y ofrecer falso consuelo. La colorida y larga túnica del hombre rozó el lado de la mesa cuando los ojos del adolescente, brillando del verde del Avada Kedabra.

"Gracias, Gran Señora." Dumbledore oyó murmurar al chico. Se tiró hacia delante desesperadamente, con las manos abiertas para coger el brazo del chico, cuando Harry pasó por la ventana - la ventana cerrada. No había ni un trozo de cristal mal colocado o dañado.

Los reflejos de Dumbledore le hicieron sacarse la varita de la manga en un momento. Mandó un rápido hechizo destructor a la ventana mientras corría hacia ella, teniendo que esquivar cuando el hechizo rebotó. Negó con la cabeza, con el largo cabello meciéndose en su pecho y su espalda.

La frente llena de arrugas de Dumbledore se apoyó en el cristal por donde Harry había caído. Se puso de puntillas y miró hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar una masa sanguinolenta en la base de la torre; estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver nada en los últimos retazos de atardecer.

Un delicado cuervoentró volando por la ventana cuando Dumbledore se giró, tratando de alcanzar la base de la torre antes que algún niño inocente se topara con el cuerpo de Harry.

Una vez fuera la torre, el hombre no encontró nada; no había ninguna evidencia ni nada de que Harry hubiera estado allí, ni siquiera residuos de magia, era como si alguien hubiera limpiado el área profusamente.

~~~ooo~~~

Horas después, el mismo cuervo visto brevemente por Dumbledore rascó el cristal de una ventana en una solitaria mansión. Una perfecta mano levantó el cristal, y el cuervo entró de un salto y aterrizó en el brazo del hombre, que estaba protegido por una capa. Garras negras se enterraron bruscamente en el tejido cuando el pájaro se mecía con el andar del hombre.

Unos momentos después, y una puerta cerrada llevaron al animal y al hombre a un dormitorio. El hombre se apoyó en la cama con la espalda pegado al cabezal de madera, con el cuervo balanceándose en su rodilla.

Una ola de magia pasó y se fue, dejando a un Harry Potter acurrucado y sollozando entre los fuertes brazos del Lord Oscuro Voldemort. "¡Él- él quier que te m-mate para acabar la g-g-guerra!" sollozó el chico contra el hombro del otro.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Voldemort. Con los brazos pasados alrededor de la espalda del chico, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Los maniobró para que estuvieran tumbados el uno al lado del otro en la gigantesca cama.

"Dumbledore tenía una memoria de una profecía que decía que yo era e-el m-marcado que tenía que m-matarte. ¡No quiero m-matarte!" Sus manos subieron alrededor del cuello de Voldemort para amarrarse del abundante cabello en la base de su cabeza, acercando más a Voldemort.

El hombre secó las lágrimas de la cara del adolescente con dedos gentiles. Giró la barbilla del pequeño para mirar firmemente en los ojos esmeralda. "Nunca tendrás que matarme, y yo nunca te mataré. ¿Lo entiendes? Te quiero demasiado para dejar que la muerte nos separe." Dijo firmemente.

Harry consiguió sonreír aun cuando todavía estaba llorando. Acercó la cara de Voldemort a la suya, besando los labios del hombre.

Voldemort fue el primero en romper el beso para poder apretar más al joven contra su cuerpo. Aguantó a Harry hasta que los sollozos pararon, y volviendo a la respiración normal.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a coger tu varita y vamos a unos cuantos seguidores desobedientes, hmm?" Los ojos rubí de Voldemort se fijaron en las orbes verdes de Harry.

El adolescente rió disimuladamente una vez. Otra. Harry estalló en carcajadas, y Voldemort se le unió. "Me parece una buena idea.", contestó cuando consiguió coger aire entre risas. Volvió a besar a Voldemort en los labios antes de salir del abrazo y rodar fuera de la cama. Harry abrió el cajón de una mesita de noche, sacando su máscara de media cara blanca y roja y la varita de madera de vid (vinewood). La varita de acebo quedó olvidada en el cajón.

El cuerpo de Harry desapareció bajo una ligera túnica negra que le pasaron por la cabeza desde atrás. Permitió a Voldemort intentar peinarle el cabello, que le llegaba por la barbilla cuando se quitaba los glamours, mientras iban por los pasillos de la Mansión Riddle.

Harry se balanceaba excitadamente mientras seguía a su amante por los liosos pasillos y salas de la casa de su fallecido padre. Entraron en el salón principal; la mesa principal había sido sustituida por un trono cuando Voldemort había convertido el lugar en sus cuarteles generales provisionales.

Harry se acurrucó en el regazo de su amante cuando Voldemort se sentó en su trono. Uno de los seguidores que vivía en la mansión, que generalmente ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, entró apresuradamente en la habitación. Levantó el brazo izquierdo, con la manga enroscada hacia arriba dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry murmuró en el oído de Voldemort quien quería llamar mientras la mano del hombre se alargaba para llamar al Mortífago.

Voldemort rió cuando la figura llegó al salón. Su regazo estaba lleno con un sonriente Joker.

La figura maldijo su mala suerte - el Joker no era nunca una buena carta - o persona - con quien lidiar. El mortífago deseó ser el hombre suficientemente afortunado para poder escaparse por la puerta y desaparecer de las mentes de esos dos.

El seguidor cogió tanto aire como pudo solo para soltarlo en un horroroso grito mientras lo torturaban bajo la cruciatas, mandada por el Joker de Voldemort. Anes de quedar inconscientes a causa del dolor, la retorcida figura vio al Joker besar al Lord Oscuro en la boca, apuntándole descuidadamente por encima del hombro.

La moral del seguidor estaba muy alta por el mismo mientras la pareja se besaba, ignorando el Mortífago a favor de su propio placer.

~~~ooo~~~

La mañana siguiente un delicado cuervo entro a través de la ventana cerrada de la oficina del Director. Se transformó en Harry Potter. Un bien colocado _Obliviase te_ llevó las memorias del viejo de su escapada nocturna, y Harry volvió a su dormitorio, relajado y pacífico de nuevo.

Nota de la Autora:

No sé de donde ha venido esto. No tengo ni idea. Bien, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este estraño Harry/Voldemort. 'Rescue' es el siguiente de la serie!

JuliaCruico ha traducido este fic al ruso, así que si sabéis el idioma, o solo queréis saber como luce, leedlo.

Nota de la Traductora:

Buuff… Me ha costado mucho traducir este oneshot. Espero que esté bien y os haya gustado.

Si hay mucho que esté mal o no se entiende, por favor decidme y lo intentaré arreglar.

Nos leemos.


End file.
